


Understanding

by Chaoticdeer



Category: Bleach
Genre: add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticdeer/pseuds/Chaoticdeer
Summary: A young soul reaper is confronted with the rage of a powerful being claiming to be her Zanpakuto. Why is he so angry and what is it that he wants!





	Understanding

Takes place during the 13th season of the show. During the Zanpakto Rebellion. All my OC and her Zanpakto. It will open with 1st person p.o.v. then move to 2nd.

* * *

Everything was ablaze! Strange creatures and beings were running around causing chaos… What was going on? My blade was dead to me every time I tried to summon it's Shikai form. I heard no voice and I felt no spirit pressure coming from it… My Zanpakto Burakkucherī was detached from me for some reason and I was afraid I had done something wrong to cause him to act this way.

My name is Akimoto Ayumu and I am from squad 13 though I had no seat. I physically wasn't a strong soul reaper though my Kido rivaled that of Momo's, as long as I am able to focus long enough to pull one-off. But for the most part, all I could do without my blade was run and try to put out fires while getting civilians to safety. I could hear the other, much stronger, soul reapers fighting all over the Seireitei. I even saw lightning, pillars of ice, and numerous other attacks that could only belong to the captains and their lieutenants. But something was off about them and I couldn't put my hand on it.

My short attention span got the better of me and I just stood there and admired the distant attacks, forgetting that I too was supposed to be helping. It was the screams of my comrades that broke me from my daze. Turning around I gasped as a massive, twisting, tree erupted from the ground. It's roots coming to life and growing, twisting, ensnaring, and impaling many of the low-class soul reapers and many civilians in a spray of blood torn fabric and, to my confusion, black cherry petals.

They danced around in the air and twirled around them all.

"Pathetic and weak… How could I allow myself to be enslaved by such fools as soul reapers?" A deep baritone voice spoke from above and I looked up to see a large man standing on the roof… Maybe as tall as Captain Zarachi from squad 11, but nowhere near as built. His long black hair moved around him, being blown by a nonexistent wind and he wore a worn and tattered dark green unbound Hanfu over a grey Hakama. He looked at me silently with a cold glare, his pink irises glowing from the distant fires. I couldn't keep from looking back with wide fearful green eyes. He reached his arms out and a chain unwound from around them and with a flick of his wrist the ends shot at me. I moved quickly and managed to dodge them but they changed direction and followed me as if by magic. I dodged again and again. As I ran I kept looking at the strange man and at the last minute change direction so I was running toward him and leaped into the air, calling on all my concentration.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61." I said under my breath and once in range I smiled and pointed at him. "Rikujokoro!"

Six beams of yellow light surrounded the man and slammed into him, holding him in place, and the chain that he had been controlling froze as my kido took effect. He became immobile as I landed in front of him and stood there with a triumphant smile on my face.

"You're a foolish little girl if you think such a weak trick can hold me… Akimoto Ayumu." He smiled at me in return as my expression turned to one of shock.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!" I snapped and he just frowned.

"Are you that incompetent that you can't even recognize your own Zanpaktuo?" I stared at him like he was nuts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…."

"I am Burakkucherī…" He said with a blank stare and a dull voice.

"That's impossible! Burakkucheri is a big sakura tree with black flowers!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Not a big scary, yet admittedly handsome, man!" I then remembered the attack he used to slaughter my fellow soul reapers in front of me and the black petals that drifted through the air. I couldn't help but stare at him and study his appearance. The pale skin, the black hair, the cherry blossom pink eyes, all of it.

"That is just one of my forms. Of course, you would know that if you stopped messing around and focused on your training… You! A dim-witted, blank minded child with no sense of self or any realization of what power you hold in your hand…" I saw as his face morphed into one of anger and disgust before glancing down at my hand for a moment to look at the blade I had been clutching in my hand the whole time. "YOU who slum it with those weaklings in squad thirteen, ignoring your true potential and keeping us, BOTH FROM REACHING OUR TRUE POTENTIAL!" I moved away from him as a his spiritual pressure filled the air. I shook from the force of it and took a few steps back. He shouldn't even be able to summon his spiritual pressure while under my kido!

The first beam of light shattered, and I turned to run.

(Readers P.O.V.)

***

"I was your Zampaktuo Akimoto Ayumu and thanks to Lord Masumura I have been freed to fulfill my soul's desire! Now I can grow and spread my roots across the soul society! I will destroy anything and everything that will try to contain me!…" He looked at Ayumu's retreating back with a wide twisted smile. "And I'll ensnare you where you stand and show you my true power. You will watch as I render this plain of existence asunder and feed on the spiritual power of everything here until nothing is left! I will then move to the next world… And the next one!" With that, the Kido holding him shattered and he was chasing after the feeling girl. As he neared he directed his chains at her. Ayumu spun on her heel and swung her blade it up in time to keep one end of his chain from wrapping around her neck and the other flew past her head. That's when she realized that the chain he was using was a manriki.

It was her blades Shikai form!

He continued to come at her and she thought fast.

"Hadou number 35!" Ayumu waited for him to be close enough before she pointed at him. With a grunt, Burakkucheri tried to stop his charge, but it was too late. " Shō!" Ayumu knocked him back and he let go of his manriki. Ayumu smiled but gasped when the Manriki wrapped around her sword burst into twisting roots. She cut them away with a scream and ran as they instantly grew back and formed into a blade that Burakkucherī took in hand. As he watched his reaper run away once more, he raised the blade and ran his thumb lightly along the back of the blade before holding it up with the end pointed at her.

" _Grow and consume that which darkens thy path, Snap_." The blade took its Shiki form and he smiled as he watched her get further away. " _Bankai_." He breathed and the manriki vanished from his hands in a mess of flying black cherry blossoms, his own body following soon after.

The ground shook and Ayumu continued to run as the earth opened around her. Trees erupted from the ground and began to arch high above her head. The only thing she could think of was that she had to get away before the barrier came up and tapped her within her own Bankai! But she was too late as she reached the edge… Ayumu was trapped in a living black cherry blossom forest and there were only three ways out. Either Burakkucheri willingly ended it, killed her, or she defeated him… Ayumu fell to her knees and slammed her fist against the barrier.

"What sin have I committed to earn the wrath of my own blade spirit?" Ayumu whispered. She wanted to cry. She was scared, confused, and couldn't get her mind to focus long enough to figure out a way to get out of the situation.

She heard it before it happened and she flash stepped as the roots of the trees closest to her came to life.

"Right… Living forest I need to keep moving!" She leaped from branch to branch, each time she stepped on one they would come alive. She had to find Burakkucheri!

"Cheri!" Ayumu shouted. "Come out!"

"I'm not even hiding…" His voice echoed around her. Ayumus twisted around in the air to block a blow aimed at her side, a twisting mess of branches coming to a point bombarding her.

Burakkucheri didn't tire. He didn't even miss a step as he threw attack after attack at her. Ayumu couldn't even counter him because she couldn't remain on her feet for more than a second as the trees tried to ensnare her every time she touched down.

Ayumu broke through the treetops and leaped into the air in hopes to find a weakness in the barrier from above, but just as she had always believed, it was impenetrable. As she fell back toward the ground she gasped as Burakkucheri manifested above her, smiling wickedly before charging at her at full speed with twisting branches and roots following him. Ayumu managed to block his attack but the branches and roots wrapped around her body and bound her tight, holding her small frame in place. Burakkucheri regained his footing by landing on the mass of tree roots and walked back towards her.

'Why is he so angry with me?' She thought as her body shook and trembled. Each step Burakkucheri took was deafening to her ears. 'Cheri was always so kind when we spoke… He said he enjoyed watching me and he always said he didn't mind my childish nature. He praised me when we practiced and never complained about my fighting skills… He was always said he was happy just being with me! Does this mean he had been lying to me? Does he truly hate me so much?' Ayumu closed her eyes when he finally stopped in front of her.

"Aki… Do you see how easily I defeated you?... I didn't even use a fraction of the power within me and yet here you are before me…" His voice was soft as he spoke and she heard as he unwound the second Manriki from around his waist. Ayumu eyes snapped open and she looked at him with wide eyes… He had called her Aki… His pet name for her.

"I am a kind man Aki and I will allow you a chance to save your life… I want you to answer a question and if I approve of your answer I will return to you without complaint." His pink eyes narrowed. "Why would you squander your talents and my powers to become nothing but a low-ranking puppet in squad 13, serving under a perpetually ill captain? Together we have shikai and bankai yet you remain a part of the weaker members of your squad. Together we could destroy that sickly captain and take over as the new captain if you wished… So why?"

Ayumu stared at him silently and with a scowl, he raised the manriki which turned to vines and twisted around until it came to a point. Raising it up he readied to strike.

"BECAUSE!" He stopped as she shouted. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I'm happy where I'm at… I love my position and the freedom that comes with it. If I rose in the ranks then more and more of my freedom would be taken away… I would gain more and more responsibilities and someone like me can't handle that… I like my position! I like being 'nonexistent' to those above me." She looked away from him as the roots holding her loosen slightly. Shaking her head Ayumu continued speaking. "But I was being selfish… I should have KNOWN you wanted to become even stronger… I should have known you wanted to move up in the ranks… And for that, I am so sorry Cheri! You're an extension of me for pete's sake! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Ayumu had started to cry and Burakkucheri stood there still poised for a strike. She closed her eyes ready for death when she saw him move. But instead of his weapon piercing her, she felt his hand on her head messing her brown hair up and causing her to look at him confused. His grimace turned to a smile and he rubbed harder, and harder until Ayumu herself grimaced from the hair on her head pulling from the friction.

"What sin have I committed to deserve such an empty-headed master?" Burakkucheri said softly and Ayumu was released. "My master… Pick up your blade… And call my name."

Shakily she stood and moved away from him in a hurry but he made no move to follow. Staring at him she shakily pointed her blade at him. His eyes narrowed and he looked angry for a moment.

"Call my name! Now you childish twit!"

" ** _Grow and consume that which darkens thy path, SNAP! Burakkucherī_** " With that her blade changed into its Shikai form and Burakkucheri himself changed in a flash of light. He stood before her as a massive Sakura tree with black flowers. His roots rising, twisting, and aching up and around towards the sky as his spiritual pressure flared up.

"Burakkucheri I am your soul reaper! I am your partner! I am your **master**!... AND I AM NOT DIM OR A TWIT!" Ayumu shouted as her own spiritual pressure flared up. Then the two forces collided. Ayumu was sent back as their spirit pressure collided but she remained on her feet as Burakkucheri vanished.

Standing there Ayumu was shaking from head to toe, but jumped when she heard his voice coming from her Zanpakto.

"I call it as I see it… My little dim master." He spoke flatly to her and she laughed nervously at this.

"Your mean…" Ayumu huffed lightly and jumped when arms wrapped around her and her feet left the ground as she was hugged tightly against a bare chest.

"That may be so but it didn't stop me from fulfilling my souls desire.." He said gently.

"You mean taking over the soul society?" She gasped looking around. The bankai had ended when Cheri returned to her but there was nothing else to say that he was doing anything wrong now.

"No… Those were just words for the most part little master… My desire was to fully understand your reasoning behind your choice…. And I have." He tightened his arms around her and she wiggled uncomfortably.

"Y… Your squishing me."


End file.
